


Taking Control

by chayuunakaharoll



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluffy Angst, InahoxSlaine, M/M, OrangeBat, Post Finale, Prompt Fic, Rape, angst angsy angst, do not expect too much because it'll break your fucking heart til you cringe to death, failed goal ugh stupid tags, huhu, i need to get this out of my system, inasure - Freeform, kinda OOC, no i actually am the idiot therefore characters end up idiotic, oh yes inaho was an idiot here, prison shit, too much orangebat everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayuunakaharoll/pseuds/chayuunakaharoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine makes Inaho come just to watch him leave. Inaho walks around with Slaine's heart on his sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Lol okay that summary was a joke. ATL doesn't have anything to do with this fic. This is a crappy post finale fic where Slaine is over the angst but Inaho brought it back to him. Anyway, I suck at summaries so just read. Mentions of rape. Inaho is an idiot in this angsty cheesy fic. Have you checked the tags?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aredsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredsong/gifts).



He saw red behind his eyelids like the color of sunset and the smell of sweat surrounds him. Slaine can hear the rustling sound of clothes and the bed, creaking. If he were not in such a situation, he'd be thankful of the soft cushion provided to him despite his sins. Sleeping was made comfortable at least, and of all people, he's one of those who shouldn't live in such luxury.

 

The blonde opened his eyes and rose to sit up. He can see Inaho standing, fixing his buttons before putting his tie and black vest on, the blue coat after. The brunette leaned on to the table beside the bed and snatched his eye patch away. He looked at Slaine gently after putting it on, covering the wound that Slaine gave him. The wound that will be with him for as long as he lives. The same wound that kept Slaine still, despite the pain forming in his chest. 

 

_  
_

Why did it came down to this?

 

"Good morning.", Inaho greeted him with the same, blank expression. "Slept well?"

 

Slaine nodded, looking down at himself. He was still undressed and the only thing that covers him right now was a white blanket. Inaho noticed the blonde's speechlessness but said nothing about it. Instead, he grabbed Slaine's clothes lying on the far edge of the bed.

 

Inaho made his way towards Slaine, sitting on the soft cushion.

 

"Lift your arms.", the brunette protested.

 

Upon realizing what Inaho was trying to do, Slaine regained his composure.  

 

"N-no! I can dress myself.", Slaine said as he snatch his clothes from Inaho's grasp. To his surprise, Inaho gripped both his hands above his head and pinned him down.

 

The brunette stared at Slaine's scars. In comparison, those deep cuts still looked fresh on his pale skin despite the years that have passed. 

 

"Ugly, I know.", Slaine said.

 

"On the contrary, actually.", Inaho replied. He leaned down to kiss one scar. And another. And another.

 

Slaine was biting his lower lip. He didn't know whether to be embarassed or to laugh at how Inaho sounded. It's ironical. It's ridiculous. It's stupid. It's horrible. It's cruel. Inaho's too cruel for his own good. Slaine wanted to cry but he's currently too furious.

 

"Don't move.", Inaho demanded.

 

Slaine did as he was told. Refusing was futile anyway, and he gave up years ago. The moment he was confined, the moment he became a person with no existence, he already gave up. He even wanted to cease living but the same brunette is keeping him alive. 

 

Inaho went on kissing his scars for a few seconds more before continuing his deed. Removing his grip on Slaine's hands, Inaho took the shirt from him and the latter  remained still. 

 

Sickeningly slow and gentle, Inaho put the shirt on Slaine. The blonde's arms going through the soft, sky blue fabric. It felt like forever. It was awkward and Slaine wanted to curse. 

 

Inaho lifted the blonde's head then his upper body, and in a few seconds, the deed was done. His shirt was finally on.

 

But, Slaine still wanted to melt away.

 

For Inaho's face is right in front of his. 

 

His breath was teasing. Just an inch more and they would kiss but Slaine knew more than that. 

 

Because Inaho would never kiss Slaine.

 

For Slaine is filthy.

 

That's right, Slaine thought. 

 

The blonde bit his lips one more time before grabbing his pants of the same color from Inaho's hand. 

 

"I can do this much", Slaine said. "Please."

 

Inaho sighed and distanced himself from Slaine. He took his gun from the table and hooked it on his belt.

 

"Then, I'll be going now. Please take care of yourself while I'm away."

 

The blonde watched him open the bars. The lock clicked and Slaine was once again alone in his windowless cell. Inaho didn't even bother looking back at him. That's right. It was always like that.

 

That's what Slaine does everytime. Watching Inaho come and leave. Goodbyes are always as simple as that.

 

Slaine rose from his bed and put his trousers on. He did not mind the pain from his waist, down. He's used to getting hurt. That was not even a big portion of the pain he can handle. 

 

But, the feeling in his chest? The blonde was not quite sure.

 

It all started one time when Inaho paid a visit and Slaine declined to leave his cell. When he was so fed up and he didn't want to see a damned chess board or the glass walls. When he stopped eating completely. When further reasoning and the last drop of his will dried off. When Asseylum's wish for him to live just wasn't enough anymore. 

 

That's when Inaho ordered every guard to leave the premises.

 

"I will force food down your throat because you have to live."

 

His hands were grabbed and he was pushed.

 

"If I have to chain you down, I will."

 

That's when Inaho took him, humiliated. 

 

"You have to live."

 

His hair was pulled harshly.

 

"I won't let you die.", mentioned in between gasps. 

 

And it continued, for Slaine stopped struggling the third time.

 

Slaine was the enemy who had his downfall.

 

Was trampling an enemy's ego a prize for the victor? If so, then Inaho was unlucky, for his prize was a trash to begin with.

 

Slaine leaned on the bricked walls because Inaho's tastes for fucking made him laugh.

 

Worst is it made him cry. 

 

\---

 

Inaho watched the rain drops on his car's window. He remembered one of his visits where he got caught in it, his clothes were soaked and his hair was dripping. Slaine inquired why and the brunette felt a small pang in his chest. The blonde was going off about how he would catch a cold if he stayed wet and from that moment, Inaho knew that Slaine was worried about him. It was sweet and naïve. But three years later, that sweetness was no more.

 

Inaho was the one who ruined him.

 

The brunette wanted to ask. Why did he do such a cruel thing? He even kept it going. 

 

How can a logical person such as himself, lose control and let that horrible thing happen? 

 

Inaho was furious. He has been busy on his duty that he neglected Slaine for over a year, and when he came back Slaine was already degrading himself. He was back to the unsociable, selfless, pityful human being as he was before. They were back to square one. Inaho hated it. 

 

But that doesn't explain why you raped him, Inaho told himself.

 

The brunnete clenched his fist. His nameless desires were filling his guts. Or was it just him, being sexually frustrated? If so, then he's the worst.

 

"Nao, are you okay?"

 

Inaho almost forgot about his sister driving him home. "I'm sorry, Yuki-nee. I spaced out."

 

"Yep, I can see that. Anything bothering you?" Yuki smiled. Inaho knows that it was intended for him even if her eyes haven't left the road. As a reply, he shook his head. 

 

"Is it about Troyard?"

 

The brunette's eyes widened. 

 

"Why do you suppose it has something to do with him?"

 

Sometimes his sister can be so sharp. Despite Inaho's lack of emotion, Yuki can still sense that there's something bugging him.

 

"You always space out after meeting him."

 

And this has been going on for months now, she wanted to continue.

 

There was a light bump from the car, their ride home has always been unpleasant.

 

"Say, Yuki-nee", Inaho started. "Do you hate Slaine Troyard?"

 

Yuki sighed, as if Inaho asked her the dumbest question he could ever think of. 

 

"As a sister, I do. You almost died.", she said. "But as a person, I dont."

 

Inaho looked at her. "Why? Many people died because of the war he started."

 

"Because people do stupid things for a reason. We wanted our cause to be acknowledged so we impose. He was just an idiot back then. Just a boy. Just as you were."

 

Yuki reached Inaho's cheeks for a moment, before her eyes returned to the road. 

 

His sister laughed nervously. "I'm not making sense, am I?"

 

"No, I understand."

 

Inaho always knew it. That he was just another idiot, doing unreasonable things.

 

"You dont hate him either, do you? I can tell as much."

 

"I dont.", came Inaho's quick reply.

 

But I resent myself, he thought. 

 

"Why?"

 

Inaho's reply never came. He allowed himself to be distracted by the gray clouds instead of answering Yuki's inquiry. It was too much for him. 

 

When they arrived at home, Inaho immediately cooked whatever he found at their fridge. At least he can cook for Yuki in return for ignoring her.

 

Inaho was drying his hands with a towel when Yuki spoke. "Nao, You're already twenty-four. Do you have a girlfriend?"

 

The brunette arranged the plates, food presented beautifully on their table. 

 

"I dont. I'm the one who should be asking if you have a boyfriend, Yuki-nee. You can't be a mom to me forever."

 

Yuki pressed her palms as if to pray before eating. She's smiling like her usual self but to Inaho knows she has something in mind. Just like how she can read him, he can do too. 

 

Inaho watched her speak as he ate.

 

"I'm still young! I'll be looking for boyfriends after you turn twenty-five, once you're already capable and in love. Oh, but I guess you've been capable ever since."

 

Inaho spoke before taking a bite on a piece of egg roll. 

 

"After I turn twenty five, you're already secured with the first condition of me being capable. But, what makes you think that I'll be in a relationship at that time? You should've just gave the first condition so you wont have to get stuck with me for longer, Yuki-nee."

 

His sister took a bite before speaking. "But you're already in love, aren't you?"

 

Inaho choked and coughed in return. He grabbed a glass of water to make him feel better. 

 

Yuki laughed at his reaction. It was not everyday that she gets to tease his poker faced little brother so she spoke again. "With Troyard, right?"

 

Then it dawned to Inaho, surprise was evident on his face. 

 

"I've always known, Nao. You've been working hard for the past years. You've earned power over the military.", she said.

 

She took Inaho's glass to refill it with water before handing it to him again. 

 

"Marito told me that when they asked you what you wanted, the only thing you requested was the rights to give a prisoner UFE's earliest pardon which is effective seven years after it was approved. Next year will be the second year, right?"

 

Inaho nodded. "It was because I was cruel to him."

 

Yuki rested her chin on the back of her palm. "Tell me why you saved him."

 

"Because Seylu--", Inaho started but stopped himself. "Because I wanted to know what he's thinking when he started the war. I cant get an answer from a dead person."

 

Yuki nodded. "And?"

 

And I dont hate him, he told himself. 

 

He was someone that I want. His eyes. His pale skin. His smiles. His gentleness. His naïvete. Everytime he clenches his chest when he cries, I wanted it to be for me. I wanted to be the only one who can hurt him. I wanted to be the only one who he cares for. I wanted to cripple him so he'd rely on me.

 

I wanted to monopolize him. 

 

That's right. Inaho always knew but he was always denying it. In truth, he was mad at Slaine for giving up again when he tried so hard to get him pardoned and live as a new person. Inaho was being immature by forcing himself to Slaine.

 

Inaho was jealous, something that he hadn't expected himself to be.

 

Inaho stood and Yuki was not even surprised. "Yuki-nee, can I borrow the car?"

 

\---

 

Just like before, Inaho stomped with authority. The sound of his heels echoing throughout the bricked corridors. 

 

Two guards greeted him with a salute. "Leave us.", he ordered. 

 

The two followed, handing him the keys. It was already late and the guards have never complained for it was counted as cutting them some slack.

 

Inaho's pride seemed to have faded. Even if it doesn't show on his face, he was quite unsure of what to do. Bringing food was at least useful. He can use it as a reason.

 

 

"It's been two years since you last brought me a home-made food. Are you going to force feed me with something you made, this time?", Slaine inquired when he showed him the lunch boxes, his tone sarcastic. A bitterness hit Inaho. Was that the animal he's appeared to be for the past months?

 

For Inaho to not retort, Slaine knew something was up. He decided to just grab the chopsticks from Inaho and started chomping the food down. It was Inaho who taught him how to use them. Slaine have witnessed him change and it was probably Slaine that caused him to. 

 

Slaine bit his lips. The food Inaho cooks is still good and he must admit, he missed it. He missed Inaho's gentleness, all together.

 

"I'm sorry.", Inaho spoke. Slaine dropped the chopsticks on the ground, then bursted into laughing.

 

"For what, bastard? The food tastes good!", he faked. 

 

Slaine's not a good actor, because Inaho saw tears from his eyes. Did those tears satisfy him? 

 

The blonde clenched his chest, his habbit showing. Inaho knew that everytime Slaine does that, he's in pain. 

 

"I'm sorry.", Inaho repeated. 

 

Slaine's lips were shaking, lips chapped and was now sobbing. Inaho noticed it since this afternoon. Why didn’t he kiss him? Inaho told himself not to. After everything he's done, Slaine still deserves to choose who'll kiss him. But, damn it all, Inaho wanted to say. 

 

 

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against the blonde's. Seems like Inaho still hasn't learned to cease control.

 

Slaine slapped him in return, making him fall to the ground. He grabbed Inaho's colar forcefully to let him know he was mad. Inaho refused to look away.

 

"You..", a sob. "You treated me nicely then neglected me for over a year. Stopped coming without notice. I thought it was over. That you've grown tired of me and that I can now rest."

 

Inaho felt Slaine's tears against his cheeks. Slaine was beautiful like always, and he continued. "But, you came back. Was raping me your prize? Because I..."

 

Slaine let his collar go and was now almost kneeling, gripping at Inaho's shirt to stop his knees from giving in.

 

"..I still cant hate you. You're the only one left."

 

Falling for Slaine made Inaho realise that Slaine was not the prisoner, it was himself. He was binded in those pale locks, captive in those beautiful teal orbs and was completely bound to those chapped lips. And, Inaho doesn't want to escape.

 

There's a lot that Inaho needs to explain to Slaine, about the pardon and about how he feels but it can wait. He's been ignoring Slaine's cries before, as if it never affected him. This time though, Inaho will stay.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> That was it! Un-beta-ed. Fic was kinda rushed but I hope you'll like it.


End file.
